La Mascota
by El Guru del Clop
Summary: Un Remake hecho al Clopfic del mismo nombre hecho por brankurron. ¿Qué se oculta detrás del rostro de Fluttershy? ¿Qué es una máscara sino un rostro? ¿Y qué será de Fluttershy una vez que sus amigas descubran su secreto?
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer:

El siguiente clopfic es un remake del clopfic "la mascota" de brankurron, un autor que me ha honrado facilitándome sus fanfics y al cual espero hacer justicia en este remake. Siendo así, disfruten, pues luego hago una pequeña disertación sobre lo que entiendo por remake en este fanfic:

* * *

El reloj establecía su propio ritmo, su propio danzar. A medida que este avanzaba con su andar tosco, las mejillas de Fluttershy parecían arder, tragaba saliva para no sentirse ahogada por el ambiente que la azoraba cada vez más. Las palabras del profesor se hacían balbuceos, el sonido de las hojas de los libros era ruido. Pero el sonido brusco y mecánico del tiempo la obligaba a levantar y bajar como si ejecutara una danza mágica para que el tiempo corriera más rápido.

No importaba nada más que el minutero llegara a las doce al mismo tiempo que el segundero. Pero el tiempo, tan justo como cruel, se mantuvo impasible en su movimiento. Ciento ochenta y cinco segundos parecieron una hora completa y cuando finalmente las campanas del colegio chillaron porque llegaron las cuatro de la tarde en punto, Fluttershy tomó su cuaderno de apuntes, sin importarle guardar el lápiz que dejó en este, agarró el libro que tenía y sin percatarse de las hojas dobladas de su libro, los encerró en su mochila, se la puso en la espalda y salió del salón de clases.

Atravesó los pasillos evitando a los demás, moviéndose eficientemente, cual fiera. Al ver el cabello de Rainbow Dash, bajó la vista, sirviéndole el resto de transeúntes colegiales como pastizal al guepardo, su complexión esbelta y delgada le ayudó a pasar entre los cuerpos que se movían tan pesada como desordenadamente.

De un solo salto bajó las escaleras que llevaban al jardín frontal, sin pensarlo más subió a su bicicleta y puso rumbo fijo a un único lugar.

Y será la grandeza de nuestra época o la maldición de nuestro tiempo. Pero desde que puso sus delicadas manos sobre el pomo de la puerta y utilizó las llaves del refugio el tiempo comenzó a seguir el dictamen de su palpitar. Imposible, un cuerpo tan frágil no aguantaría la dinamita que su corazón botaba.

De un momento a otro, el calor llegó tan profundo, el desconcierto fue tal, que el placer presuroso se apoderó de su pecho y por poco le quita la respiración, se apoyó en las paredes para seguir con su camino. El jefe no se hallaba, como siempre, ella tendría todo el lugar a su disposición. Y su tiempo disponía solo un compás, solo un porvenir.

Sus dedos ansiosos atosigaron la cerradura y el pomo del almacén del ambiente de animales, muchos de estos reaccionaron con ánimo ante la presencia de la amabilidad encarnada, ni siquiera un animal podría ignorar que ese ser era la viva imagen de un ángel en la tierra.

Sin embargo, les ignoró y llegó hasta una puerta que daba a un ambiente más cerrado, más privado. A esas aturas, su cabeza parecía dar vueltas, su palpitar, raudo como un colibrí, insistía en dejar caer su mochila, así lo hizo, abrió el cierre mientras sus manos temblaban y ni bien observó una ruta de salida, el conejo Angel salió disparado del interior.

Su frágil cuerpo ya no pudo mantenerse de pie, observando fijamente al conejo, la fémina tomó una bolsa plástica de un bolsillo adyacente de su mochila y liberando el festín de su cierre hermético, llamó la atención del conejo.

"Oh, Angel" Prácticamente cantó a la pequeña bestia que nada entendía más que su deseo por comer las verduras que ella extendía en el piso. "¿No puedes resistirte?" Continuó ya con un tono de voz menos inseguro, menos suave y que parecía un suspiro.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sus ojos parecían perderse en los del animal, sus labios dejaban a su lengua asomarse y su respiración quería amortiguar sus latidos. Y de la angelical expresión tímida ya no quedaba nada. Con su frente reluciendo en lo alto, resurgía distinta.

"Soy la chica más linda de todo Canterlot High y sólo tú puedes verme" Expresó ella, ahora con una sensualidad que parecía embelesar al animal, el cual moviéndose como si rogara, bajó la nariz y se movió tímidamente, con sus brinquitos hasta tocar la falda de la fémina. "Yo tengo las piernas más bonitas de la escuela ¿Te mueres por tocarme verdad pervertido?" alegó con un tono más juguetón y recogiendo su falda para que las patas del conejo no la ensuciaran, alejándolo de esta manera.

Sus manos pronto recorrieron la piel de sus piernas y llegaron hasta la falda, con el contenido de la bolsa en el suelo, el animal solo esperaba las órdenes de su ama. Piérdanse aflicciones, piérdanse penas, Fluttershy abrió las piernas y con el contenido frente a ella todo lo demás se perdió, los pliegues de su falda pronto rebelaron una prenda íntima, la última barrera a su ser más oculto. La retiró por un breve instante y al observar los ojos del animal, sintió un fuerte golpe en el corazón, su cabeza parecía haber sido electrificada y esa sensación pronto llegó hasta sus pechos y desde allí se extendió hacia todo su cuerpo. Tal bomba de tiempo, aquello pronto inmolaría paredes, metal, concreto y seres vivos.

Su mano bajó hasta hacer contacto con la última prenda, rosa y con mariposas, era su propia firma que pronto se humedeció.

Unos ojos que la veían, pero no entendían, inocentes en el fondo. Si algún día entendía, aquel ser jamás podría traicionarla, jamás diría una sola palabra, jamás comunicaría la gloría de ver en toda su pureza el cuerpo de Fluttershy, pronto los prominentes y ostentosos pechos de la fémina salieron a relucir en toda su belleza, tan suaves como firmes, expresaban la belleza posible únicamente en la juventud. Ojos silenciosos y ya ninguno podría verla. En esa frontera, su propia desnudez compuso su expresión llena de lujuria, hipnotizada por los ojos más inocentes dejó salir toda su indecencia.

Y por un solo instante, mientras su mano bajaba, sintió que llegaba al límite, el lugar donde su miedo y su lado más obscuro se juntaban en un solo ser, sintiéndose alejada y al mismo tiempo tan presente como para sentir el contacto con su propia intimidad.

Su clítoris pronto fue asolado por sus caricias, la tela fina de su ropa interior pronto fue retirada. Era imperioso que Angel la viera. Él ocuparía el lugar que todos hubieran querido ocupar, ser testigos de la encarnación de la belleza que despuntaba a medida que sus dedos jugaban con su clítoris, escuchar los gemidos suaves pero potentes de la diosa de la belleza que se entregaba ciegamente a su placer compondría para cualquiera la sinfonía de las sirenas.

El calor se acrecentaba, sus pechos se movían por la violencia que sus caricias habían alcanzado. Desglosando las notas de su placer, ella llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y a medida que el placer llegaba a su cénit, su garganta se preparaba para presagiar la llegada de la venida de su propio milagro.

"Sí Angel, ¡Más fuerte!" desgranó la adolescente, convirtiendo con su sola voz al animal en el amante perfecto.

"Oh sí, ¡Duro! ¡Duro! ¡Duro! ¡Duro!" su delicado cuerpo derramaba su propio placer, dejándola al punto del éxtasis. Ya en las brechas del paraíso…

"¡Fluttershy!" UN grito repentino borró todo lo que su mente había creado, de pronto el jardín del edén había desaparecido y el amante volvía a ser animal, sus dedos dejaron su sexo velozmente y como pudo, trató de taparse, antes incluso de ver los ojos asombrados de Pinkie Pie. Nunca advirtió que la muchacha traía un celular en la mano.

* * *

Como autores de fanfics, por definición volvemos a crear a partir de lo que ya está hecho, resignificamos, no demolemos. Reconstruimos, a veces fachadas, a veces cimientos, pero siempre tendremos un vínculo con una obra ajena a nosotros.

Remake significa muchas cosas, entre ellas, volver a hacer. Cuando decimos que algo está hecho implica que algo o alguien lo ha hecho. Y cuando tomamos lo ya hecho y lo volvemos a constituir, resulta que la obra final ni es fiel a la original ni es original en sí misma. Esta aberración, que se puede creer propia del cine, fue ya realizada por los escritores romanos como un ejercicio de su oficio.

Esta semejanza no es causal. Una obra es un mundo y también la expresión de un mundo y como el mundo de un autor a otro o incluso de un mismo autor varía en el tiempo y en el espacio, me resulta imposible hacer exactamente lo mismo, incluso si copiara palabra por palabra la obra original.

En resumen, nunca se dirá lo mismo dos veces.

Ante esta imposibilidad, remake será para mí tomar lo ya hecho y, con cierta fidelidad a la obra original [temática general, personajes], reconstruir, dar un nuevo sentido y expresarme como yo me expreso.


	2. Crema y Nata

Lamento haberles dejado en suspenso por tanto tiempo, pero había un par de cosas que debía hacer primero. Espero que les guste porque este remake les guarda un montón de sorpresas.

* * *

"¿Fluttershy? ¿Fluttershy?" una fuerza suave la empujaba por el hombro. La mencionada abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Sunset Shimmer. Estaba sobre una camilla, misma que usaban para atender a animales dañados. Sin asco ella se percató de ese hecho. Mas, su memoria velozmente evocó todo lo que había pasado, sus labios se sellaron y sus ojos, pavorosos buscaron alguna salida. Su rostro parecía entrar en ebullición.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Sunset, poniendo una mano en su frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre. "Pasaba por el refugio para comprar comida para Ray, y me encuentro con que te desmayaste". Dijo ella con una voz más calmada "Qué suerte que Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash estaban aquí".

"Sí, mucha suerte, nosotras te encontramos tirada en el piso y te trajimos aquí. No sé por qué te desmayaste. Bobita, nos diste un buen susto" expresó con voz cantarina la muchacha de piel rosa.

"¿Ah sí?" El corazón de Fluttershy volvió a latir con normalidad y el pánico desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Todo no había sido más que una ensoñación durante el tiempo que estuvo desmayada… suspiró y sonrió con alegría auténtica.

"Bueno, me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer" se excusó Sunset Shimmer, avanzando hacia la salida de la tienda. "Lo olvidaba, necesito comida para Ray" dio media vuelta antes de ir al mostrado.

La protectora de los animales se incorporó y pasó al mostrador para pasarle a su amiga algunas bolsas de plástico con alimento para reptiles pequeños.

"Son cinco con cincuenta" Dijo la muchacha amarilla.

"Gracias" Sunset Shimmer pagó y se fue como el diablo.

Inocentemente ella observó el mostrador, limpiando con un paño un rincón y sin advertir que Pinkie Pie se había acercado tanto como para casi rozar con el vestido celeste pastel que llevaba puesto. Fue en el momento exacto de sentir el tacto de los dedos de Pinkie Pie en su cadera, que se sobresaltó y dio un gemidito común en ella y observó extrañada a su amiga de pelo rosa.

"¿Sabes? Hace mucho me encontré por casualidad con Coco Pomel. Hablamos, caminamos un poco y una cosa llevó a la otra. Al final me dio un beso" Pinkie tenía un aliento a menta, y sus dedos la presionaban suavemente, aunque con firmeza. Fluttershy se petrificó, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Al principio me sentí extraña… yo no juego en ese equipo después de todo. Pero después de un rato me di cuenta de que ella tampoco estaba cómoda haciéndolo. Entonces le pregunté por qué lo había hecho… y me dijo que eran órdenes de su ama. Pero antes de seguir… quiero que me digas si esta crema te sabe especial" Agregó la chica rosa, sacando de quién sabe dónde una lata de crema batida. Soltando a Fluttershy, pero manteniéndola contra el mostrador, tomó su mano derecha y en uno de sus dedos vació un poco del contenido de la lata.

Fluttershy no osó moverse sino hasta que Pinkie dirigió su mano hasta que estuviera a centímetros de su boca, finalmente la abrió y su lengua degustó el sabor de la crema. "No. No me sabe especial" explicó la muchacha de piel amarilla. Aquel escenario no era posible, Pinkie Pie la retenía contra el mostrador presionando sus muslos y su vientre contra su culo… ante tal presión, sentía la tabla del mostrador presionando contra su estómago, al intentar poner un pie a un lado para levantarse, Pinkie de inmediato puso su mano y basto el contacto con los dedos de su amiga para que su pierna volviera a su posición inicial.

Su corazón comenzaba agitarse.

"Hummm… yo creo que no sabes cómo probarla" explicó la chica fiestera. "¿Dónde iba? Ah sí… resulta que Coco obedecía todas las órdenes de Suri Polomare. Era algo así como una mascota humana." Los dedos de Pinkie Pie volvieron a posarse en las caderas de su amiga y sobre su vestido, dibujaron un caminito a medida que recorrían la tela suave que cubría el cuerpo de aquel ejemplar de belleza.

Fluttershy tomó la mano derecha de Pinkie por la muñeca para que dejara de hacer aquello. Los nervios comenzaban a instarle a salir corriendo; pero Pinkie parecía mucho más fuerte…

La mano izquierda de la fiestera en algún momento se alejó y dejó de recorrerla. Pero, en un instante oyó el sonido de la crema batida enlatada siendo disparada. Su sonido pareció el de un serrucho que venía a cortar la tensión del momento... al siguiente instante sintió la humedad de la espuma en su mejilla derecha. Fue cuando sintió una humedad más presencial, seguida de la calidez del aliento de Pinkie pie recorriendo la senda dibujada por la crema que ella se desesperó. "Mmmmm… así es como se prueba" Dijo la muchacha con un murmullo lento y sugerente, cargado de una perversión que de inmediato espantó a Fluttershy.

Pronto usó la fuerza de sus piernas para empujar a Pinkie Pie con sus nalgas, la chica rosa cayó en el piso y conservó una sonrisa que hasta ese momento Fluttershy desconocía por completo. Su corazón le latía a cien por segundo. Se retiró a un lado del pasillo del mostrador. Por desgracia, Pinkie había caído cerca del único acceso que comunicaba el mostrador con el resto de la tienda y la puerta de salida. Al verse las caras, Fluttershy comenzaba a ventilarse, mientras que sus párpados guardaban lágrimas que comenzaban a salir.

"Vamos... si no he hecho nada aún" Recriminó la chica de cabello rosa. Su sonrisa se borró y, al tiempo de levantarse, su rostro comenzó a plasmar mucha empatía por el estado de su amiga, hasta el punto de que esta dudó de las intenciones de su amiga, poniendo sus manos frente a ella para defender su espacio personal.

"Shy… no tienes por qué sentirte así" explicó Pinkie Pie. "Vamos, te he enviado un vídeo divertido… yo me quedo aquí" explicó, subiéndose al mostrador, cerca del acceso, para sentarse y cruzar las piernas. "Anda, míralo… prometo no hacer nada malo" juró, recuperando la sonrisa pícara que usualmente tendría y colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

Por supuesto, Fluttershy la observó de reojo mientras buscó en el bolsillo de su falda y extrajo su celular. Al revisar los mensajes se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, Pinkie Pie le había mandado un video. Lo descargó y con cautela lo observó.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos abiertos por completo apreciaron la sonrisa juguetona de Pinkie Pie.

"Bobita, ¿No pensaste que todo fue un sueño o sí?" Agregó la muchacha poco antes de dar una risita y de un salto, acortar distancias con Fluttershy, quien dejó caer su celular y, a causa del miedo, volvió a interponer sus manos. "De seguro has visto esto en muchos de tus vídeos sucios, así que nos ahorramos el teatrito"

A la de ojos celestes le temblaron las rodillas mientras las juntó, apoyándose en la pared y esperando que sus manos pudieran detener a Pinkie Pie. "C-cómo lo sa-sabes" Apenas cuestionó Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie negó con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

"Ay Fluts, Fluts, Fluts, no eres una chica normal ¿Sabes?" Negando con el dedo índice, de pronto Pinkie Pie tomó la mano derecha de su amiga y la retiró, la fuerza que su amiga de piel amarilla opuso no fue suficiente. "Yo sé que dentro de todos hay un pervertido que espera aflorar" expresó, bajando levemente, para que la mano que continuaba haciendo de barrera tuviera contacto con su pecho izquierdo.

Sintiendo su suavidad y el pezón erecto que no era minimizado por el brasier, Fluttershy de inmediato retiró la mano, permitiendo que Pinkie Pie acortara las distancias hasta que estuvieran frente a frente, entonces la chica rosa tomó su lata que había puesto muy cerca en el mostrador y vació su contenido en su mejilla, de la misma forma que había hecho con la de ojos celestes.

"No hay nadie normal… no somos más que personas ante una cámara" Explicó Pinkie Pie, todavía sonriendo "Eso es lo que entendí ese día" Continuó. "Anda… sé que quieres actuar. Actúa para mí" El tono seductor de la de piel rosa se mezcló con el aroma a chicle que solía tener su cabello. El rostro de Pinkie Pie se acercó tanto que Fluttershy solo pudo apreciar la mejilla de su amiga, aquella que tenía encima crema batida.

No había que decir nada más.

"No seas una hipócrita como los demás" Sentenció Pinkie Pie, mientras sus manos dejaban la lata sobre el mostrador y comenzaban a dirigirse al mentón de Fluttershy, para acercar de esta forma los labios de la fémina hacia la crema.

El corazón de Fluttershy se había convertido en un colibrí, sentía sus oídos trinar y de un momento los aleteos en su estómago le hacían preguntarse si no saldría volando su comida. Si le cortaba las alas a Pinkie Pie su vídeo sería mostrado en toda la escuela, el chantajeo típico de una película mala… ella lo sabía tan bien que hasta era bochornoso estar en la situación en la que se hallaba. Y así sin más, abrió sus labios y su lengua salió a contactar con la crema, pasando por la mejilla de Pinkie Pie. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados en todo momento. Pinkie parecía disfrutar cada segundo que la lengua de Fluttershy acarició su piel, la de piel amarilla solo sintió cómo la mejilla de Pinkie Pie se calentaba.

Terminado aquello, Pinkie se separó y la observó con sus ojos que se asemejaban a unos zafiros. Su sonrisa era extraña, escondía algo, algo que sus ojos zafiros, apasionados y llenos de una suerte de calor la observaban de tal forma que ella creyó estar completamente desnuda. Se cubrió su bajo vientre uniendo las dos manos, mientras su amiga tomaba la lata de crema batida.

"Después de que pases por esa puerta" afirmó Pinkie, tomando la lata de crema "ya no seremos falsas" sentenció, caminando con tranquilidad hasta abrir la puerta del almacén, para finalmente pasar dentro y desaparecer de la vista de la muchacha de piel amarilla.

El corazón de Fluttershy seguía latiendo con fuerza, sus mejillas le ardían, su cara estaba toda roja, sus manos le sudaban y sus piernas apenas tenían fuerzas para sostenerla, sin mencionar que ya sentía la humedad en sus pantis. Se quedó apoyada contra la pared… trataba de entenderlo todo, trataba de digerirlo todo… pero todo era confuso.

Si no iba, el vídeo… pero no era eso solamente… borró ese pensamiento. Qué tipo de amiga era capaz de hacerle algo así… Qué haría…

Tragó saliva y se quedó observando a la puerta. Nunca podría soportar la presión de ser acosada a causa de ese vídeo, todos se burlarían de ella, sería como volver a la época donde Sunset Shimmer le hacía todo tipo de bromas y donde además… ella cerró los ojos y con fuerza alejó todos los recuerdos de ese tiempo. ¡NO! No podía volver a ese tiempo.

Entonces se dirigió a la puerta frontal del recinto, tomó sus llaves y la cerró, volteando además el letrero de cerrado, para constatar que nadie más entrara. Avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta del almacén. Todo el mundo parecía rotar en ese instante, todo… todo le daba vueltas… sentía como si su cuerpo pesara mucho más de lo que podía tolerar, apoyándose en la pared, continuó acercándose.

Sus manos rozaban la pared al tiempo que el frío exterior deseaba penetrar hasta sus huesos, como si se fuera a perpetrar un crimen, su cabeza lo pensaba todo, lo medía todo y, al mismo tiempo, no podía concretar hacer nada más que seguir caminando. Su corazón parecía impulsarla, a medida que se acercaba, sus latidos se hacían más fuertes y su mente se quedaba en blanco. Tembló a la hora de poner una mano en la puerta y abrirla.

Se desplazó silente, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya estaba dentro. El aroma penetrante de la comida de animales ingresó hasta su psique, el frío del ambiente luchaba con hacerse con su piel, nunca antes lo había percibido así, era como si cientos de manos trataran de congelarla desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies, expuestos en sus sandalias, para ascender hasta sus piernas, torneando sus muslos y subiendo todavía más. Sus hombros adolecían lo mismo, mientras que su corazón continuaba palpitando a toda prisa.

Y por abrir los ojos, aquel ángel tímido y reservado se encontró con su contrario, sintió quemarse por dentro al ver la piel rosa combinada por el blanco de la crema, que dibujaba curvas e impedía ver el cuerpo completo de la fémina.

"Sabía que vendrías" explicó Pinkie Pie.

Salvo por las calzas y su falda, Pinkie Pie se cubría con la blancura de la crema, como si de nubes se tratase. Dibujaba una línea siempre curva y nunca recta que iba desde sus labios, pasando por el cuello hasta sus pechos, y bajaba mucho más, llegando al ombligo, lugar donde se perdía el rastro.

No supo qué hacer. Todo apuntaba en distintas direcciones.

"Acércate" Ordenó la fémina de ojos zafiro. La tomó de la barbilla una vez más cuando se encontraban próximas la una de la otra, pero su mano ascendió hasta la cabeza de Fluttershy "ahora arrodíllate"

Desde aquella posición, Fluttershy pudo apreciar los diferentes matices de la falda de su amiga. "Desde hoy no serás más Fluttershy, serás lo que yo quiera que seas…" Sentenció Pinkie Pie con un tono de voz tan imponente como asertivo, Fluttershy acertó al ver a los ojos de su amiga, encontrándose con una expresión de seriedad y firmeza, aquella no era la voz juguetona y cantarina, aquella voz se acercaba a la frío y cinismo impropios de su amiga.

Trató de responder. Pero de inmediato Pinkie Pie acercó uno de sus dedos a los labios de su amiga.

"Hablarás cuando yo te diga que lo hagas" Añadió. Desde aquella posición, Pinkie en lo alto, la observaba y su mirada penetraba mucho más de lo que cualquier cosa lo hubiera hecho antes, llegaba hasta el corazón de Fluttershy y esta solo podía sentir cómo este comenzaba a agitarse, su respiración también comenzaba a disminuir, al ritmo que aquellas manos del frío la fijaban al frío suelo de concreto del almacén. Arrodillada, sometida… entregada… sus rodillas eran lo único que la conectaba con el mundo, en ese instante se sentía a punto de volar y su cabeza se estremecía por completo.

Algo sentía en el pecho, algo que se movía de un lado a otro, era un picor profundo, caliente, algo que solamente lograba que afirmara con la cabeza. En ese instante, Pinkie Pie apuntó el vestido de Fluttershy.

"Quítatelo" Ordenó Pinkie Pie, a lo cual Fluttershy accedió en silencio, abriendo el cierre que llegaba hasta la cintura y dejando caer el vestido para mostrarse en todo su esplendor. "Bien. Ahora prueba" Agregó Pinkie Pie, apuntando a la crema en su ombligo.

Fluttershy afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó, apoyando sus manos en las caderas de Pinkie Pie, acercó su rostro hacia el estómago de su amiga y su lengua salió para contactar con las nubes que cubrían el cuerpo de su contraria.

Pinkie Pie no dejó de suspirar y respirar con calma a medida que la humedad de la lengua de Fluttershy la recorría, el frío que dejaba en su camino era excitante, en un momento, Pinkie Pie poso sus manos sobre la cabeza de su amiga para que fuera más lento. Ya cuando ascendió por su pecho izquierdo, siguiendo el camino. Pinkie Pie la detuvo.

"Quiero que me muestres que eres mía" Ordeno y Fluttershy entonces, exhalando sobre su piel desnuda, afirmó con la cabeza.

Fluttershy consumió la crema lentamente, ascendiendo en espiral hasta el pezón de Pinkie, donde ella se retorció y gimió con gusto. Fluttershy mordió el pezón con sus labios, para seguir repasando el camino y asegurarse que toda la crema desapareciera. Así, al momento de descender y viajar a la siguiente elevación, Pinkie Pie se alejó, para acercarse a un montón de sacos de comida de perro, donde se acostó. Fluttershy no dudó un solo segundo en seguirla. Entonces, posando su mano sobre el vientre rosa de su amiga, mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre uno de los sacos y la de ojos zafiro apoyaba su cabeza en sus dos manos, disfrutando de las atenciones de su Fluttershy, el placer continuó deviniendo.

Fluttershy ascendió con más calma, con más precisión, dibujando un caminito en espiral alrededor del pecho derecho de su amiga, hasta llegar a la cumbre, donde sus labios nuevamente rodearon con ternura aquel pico guindo que se puso tan duro que estuvo tentada a morderlo, su rostro azorado y sus pupilas que no dejaban de saborear el dulzor de la crema, lo ansiaban, pero se detuvo, no quería lastimarla de ninguna forma, eso la haría enfadar… pensó para sí misma.

Al terminar, continuó su camino y de apoyarse en el vientre, su mano izquierda pasó a posarse sobre uno de los sacos de comida, ascendió su lengua a través del cuello, inclinándose hacia la izquierda.

"Eso es perrita" dijo Pinkie, de una manera tan sutil como firme, lo que provocó que las orejas de Fluttershy ardieran y sintiera un cosquilleo constante en su rostro. Al subir por el cuello hasta el mentón, para finalmente terminar en los labios. Pinkie Pie la detuvo, la alejó, tomó la lata de crema, abrió la boca y desparramó un buen tanto en su lengua, manteniendo la boca abierta, bastó una mirada para invitar a Fluttershy a continuar con el trayecto.

Su lengua siguió el rastro como si se tratara de una sabuesa hasta que sus lenguas se tocaron y Fluttershy cerró los ojos para mantenerse bajo la sensación de la boca ajena. Justo en ese instante, las manos de Pinkie comenzaron a moverse. Una se sumergió entre el cuerpo de ambas y fue directamente a dar con la intimidad de la tímida, quien se sobresaltó, pero al ver los ojos indignados de su amiga, no opuso resistencia alguna, la otra mano se dirigió hasta las nalgas de la misma.

Con suma maestría, los dedos de Pinkie Pie pronto rozaron el clítoris de Fluttershy, mientras que la palma de su mano izquierda masajeaba el contorno de sus nalgas. Fluttershy sintió cómo Pinkie la acariciaba por sobre sus pantis, cómo sus dedos se debatían en un baile sin precedente, algo que ella había sido incapaz de hacer… y en pocos segundos, el escozor se hizo tan intenso como eléctrico, ya no pudo concentrarse en el beso de lengua que se daban, abandonó la boca de Pinkie y su cabeza se escondió en el hombro rosa de la fémina.

Comenzó a gemir entre murmullos entrecortados, cerraba los ojos y empuñaba las manos, su mandíbula temblaba al ritmo de las caricias de los dedos de Pinkie Pie, que continuaron, rozando de adelante hacia atrás, manteniendo un ritmo constante, el dedo medio se daba este recorrido junto con el anular y el meñique por los labios, mientras que el índice y el pulgar rodeaban el suavemente el clítoris y, de un momento a otro, inadvertidamente se tornaban más rudos y lo apretujaban.

Fluttershy entonces sintió estremecerse, sus caderas ansiosas se movían al ritmo que Pinkie Pie la acariciaba. Pero, de pronto, en uno de esos arranques de brutalidad, la mano izquierda de Pinkie agarró con tanta fuerza la nalga izquierda de su culo que Fluttershy chilló por el dolor.

"Dime de quién eres perrita" dijo de pronto Pinkie Pie con completa asertividad y firmeza de voz.

Pero Fluttershy no respondió. Así que Pinkie repitió la dosis, esta vez con más fuerza y tratando de separar la nalga del culo de su amiga, lo que causó que Fluttershy chillara, pues sintió tanto su ano como sus labios estirarse junto con su carne tan vilmente amasada por su amiga.

"Soy tuya" Exclamó entre gemidos y alaridos la muchacha de piel amarilla.

"Que no se te olvide" Le respondió Pinkie poco antes de volver a la caricia que tanto enervaba los sentidos de la de ojos celestes. Quien gemía incansablemente y sentía como si de pronto sus fuerzas la abandonarían.

"¿Quieres venirte no es así perrita?" Le preguntó Pinkie con una ternura y sonriendo.

"Sí por favor" replicó la mencionada.

"Sí por favor no basta… qué soy yo"

"Quiero venirme ama, por favor" Suplicó la de piel amarilla. En ese instante Pinkie Pie hizo de sus movimientos más veloces y la alternancia entre suavidad y brutalidad se tornó a favor de la brutalidad, la violencia de la fricción y el dedo medio que de pronto amenazó con penetrar a Fluttershy a pesar de la tela de sus bragas.

Fluttershy dio un chillido final y se dejó desvanecer. Pinkie Pie rio toda entretenida, mientras ambas se mantenían sobre la comida del perro, ambas perdían la consciencia y adquirían una nueva… ambas dejaban sus falsedades a un lado.


End file.
